Pourquoi choisir ?
by Jukah
Summary: UA Moderne, ATTENTION CLEXAMY. Ou plutôt Bellarke ET Clexa. En même temps. Série de récits sur les relations amoureuses que les trois entretiennent. (Oui, je sais, c'est osé, de bousculer la frontière qu'il y a entre les Bellarke et les Clexa. Mais pourquoi pas ?) Classé MATURE pour une raison évidente. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou même à faire des propositions ;)
1. Mise en place

Clarke fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de sa copine en descendant lentement pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Lexa se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, légèrement surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstrations d'affection en public, même minimes. Clarke était quelqu'un de très secret et discret sur sa vie personnelle en dehors du cercle étroit de ses amis.

Elle hésita à déposer un baiser sur sa tempe en vertu de ça, et se retint finalement de le faire même si elle en brûlait d'envie. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille auparavant, ou même pour quelqu'un tout court, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les hommes. Ressentir un attachement aussi fort et un désir aussi dévorant de la toucher constamment était nouveau pour Lexa dans ses relations précédentes ; son attirance demeurait essentiellement intellectuelle, et elle faisait rarement preuve d'attachement physique.

Clarke était sa faiblesse, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté leur situation pour le moins étrange.

Bellamy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher le contact physique avec la blonde.

Lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, ses doigts traînaient paresseusement sur sa cuisse ou tapotaient son poignet qu'il caressait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait réalisé récemment cette habitude qu'il avait prise de ne jamais briser le contact entre Clarke et lui, et se sentait légèrement confus, et un peu honteux, au vu de sa réputation de tombeur. A l'université, il était censé être un genre de mâle dominant, libéré et extrêmement désirable. Il était rare qu'il passe une semaine sans faire entrer une fille dans sa chambre, et tout le monde le prenait pour ce mec un peu cool qui ne cherchait rien de sérieux et se contentait de profiter de ce que la vie avait à offrir. Mais il se rendait progressivement compte que lorsque Clarke n'était pas là, son esprit était envahi par elle et les souvenirs de leurs étreintes passionnées ou même d'un simple sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant absorbé par la contemplation d'une seule fille, et c'était pourquoi la situation lui paraissait si étrange : il avait l'impression de pouvoir être mené par le bout du nez par cette fille, et le pire était qu'il commençait à aimer ça.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait tout naturellement accepté que les choses soient comme elles étaient elle lui mettait la tête à l'envers.

Clarke avait toujours aimé avoir le choix, ce qui, grâce à sa beauté et à sa force de caractère, lui avait été permis toute sa vie. Ouverte et aimante, elle avait du mal à se consacrer exclusivement à quelque chose ou quelqu'un elle avait besoin de sa liberté, mais cela n'altérait en rien l'affection qu'elle portait à ses proches, même si elle ne les voyait pas souvent. Elle avait toujours su quelque part qu'elle était différente des autres, déjà de par son attirance pour les deux sexes.

A un moment cependant, elle avait cru qu'elle en demandait trop. Mais sa proposition avait finalement été acceptée, et elle en était ressortie immensément soulagée et heureuse. Elle ne pouvait se passer d'aucun des deux, c'était comme ça. Et comme, au lieu de les perdre tous les deux, elle les avait gardé, allégeant sa conscience d'un poids immense, son fort attachement pour tous les eux s'était renforcé. Ainsi, elle partageait son temps entre Lexa et Bellamy.

Si la situation pouvait paraître bizarre de l'extérieur, elle fonctionnait plutôt bien en pratique. Il était clair que Bellamy et Lexa avaient tous deux dû faire des concessions et que cela n'avait pas été immédiatement facile. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, ils s'en étaient accommodés, même s'ils avaient tous les trois décidé de garder cela secret. Les autres ne comprendraient sûrement pas pourquoi ils avaient choisi un tel système, mais eux se comprenaient entre eux ils étaient satisfaits, et c'était le principal.

Lexa et Bellamy ne se disputaient pas les faveurs de Clarke. S'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat malgré la grande similitude que Clarke n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter entre leurs caractères, ils n'avaient pas de mal à trouver un terrain d'entente, pour elle, et réussissaient même à éprouver un minimum de respect l'un pour l'autre.

Cela avait vraiment commencé avec l'apparition soudaine de Lexa dans la vie de Clarke. Celle-ci connaissait déjà Bellamy de longue date, puisqu'il était le frère d'une de ses meilleures amies, et il avaient toujours eu une relation un peu ambiguë, mêlée d'amitié et de taquineries. Mais lorsque Lexa et son aura de panthère étaient apparues au détour d'une classe de biologie, Clarke avait été frappée par l'attirance qu'elle avait senti immédiatement grandir en elle.

Cependant, un sentiment de culpabilité la taraudait toujours alors qu'elle continuait de sortir le soir avec ses amis, dont Bellamy, avec qui elle continuait de jouer un peu. Entre leurs blagues plus ou moins scabreuses, ils s'étaient mis à flirter, et Clarke avait fini par lâcher qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux pour le moment. Il avait demandé pourquoi, et elle lui avait répondu sur un impulsion que la mystérieuse brune de sa classe troublait ses hormones. Elle se savait bisexuelle, là n'était pas la question. Mais elle réalisait progressivement qu'elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Bellamy comme celle de la jolie fille qu'elle commençait à connaître, et avait du mal à se décider à faire un choix. Bellamy lui avait alors chuchoté à l'oreille que ça ne le dérangeait pas, avant de se risquer à l'embrasser.

Les choses en étaient restées là et ils avaient continué à agir en amis comme si de rien n'était, même si Clarke remarquait les regards plein d'intérêt qu'il lui lançait régulièrement. Et puis, Clarke avait commencé à sortir un peu plus régulièrement avec Lexa, et celle-ci avait fini par lui montrer qu'elle s'intéressait à elle en l'embrassant avec impatience au retour d'une soirée.

Elles s'étaient donc mises ensemble même si elles gardaient leur relation secrète pour l'instant, et la blonde, quelques heures avant la grosse fête que ses amis avaient prévu d'organiser et à laquelle Lexa était invitée, s'était décidée à mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concernait son attirance indéniable pour le grand brun. Lexa, compréhensive, l'avait rassurée sur ce qu'elle recherchait et lui avait avoué que, si elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lutter contre cette tendance, elle accepterait sa décision, se sentant trop attachée à elle pour risquer de la perdre par son égoïsme.

« Egoïsme », n'avait cessé de se répéter Clarke pendant les premiers jours : c'était le terme exact que sa copine avait employé en faisant référence à elle-même, mais la blonde avait plutôt l'impression que c'était à elle qu'il s'appliquait le mieux. Elle obtenait le beurre et l'argent du beurre, en faisant de ce qui se passait entre Lexa et elle une relation libre et en faisant de même avec Bellamy, que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout.

Lui continuait d'entretenir quelques relations sans grande importance avec d'autres filles et, si Lexa avait bien sûr le droit d'en faire de même, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir très envie. D'ordinaire un peu volage, « le commandant Lexa », comme l'appelait quelquefois Clarke pour plaisanter sur son autorité naturelle, n'éprouvait plus le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs : elle avait vraiment craqué pour cette petite blonde à l'esprit bien trempé. Et si le fait d'être impliquée dans ce genre de trio ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, elle était au moins contente pour Clarke, qui semblait s'y épanouir. Tout ce qu'elle demandait était de ne pas sentir sur elle l'odeur d'un autre lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir, et, si elle aurait aussi accepté que Clarke ne se contente pas d'un seul autre prétendant, elle se sentait rassurée qu'il n'y ait que Bellamy dans la course. Elle appréciait la franchise de Clarke qui répondait à toutes ses questions sur leur relation, et se doutait que si elle le demandait, elle pourrait même connaître des détails de leur vie intime. Mais elle s'en souciait peu, et se contentait de profiter de sa copine autant que possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ménage à trois, étant donné que seule Clarke était partagée, mais ils s'accordaient bien ensemble, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pour résumer leur vie ensemble, ils auraient pu dire que Clarke était polyamoureuse, Lexa exceptionnellement exclusive, et Bellamy libertin, les deux autres gravitant autour de Clarke. Mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas éprouvé le besoin de partager ça avec qui que ce fût c'était leur petit secret, ce qui les liait étroitement.


	2. You make me so hot - Bellarke

_You make me so hot_

 _Make me wanna drop_

Clarke monta le son de son baladeur au moment du refrain.

 _You're so ridiculous_

 _I can barely stop_

En ce moment, elle adorait cette chanson, et ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

 _Ah, si, peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait tellement de choses avec Bellamy_... Elle avait tourné dans un couloir de l'université et avait aperçu l'intéressé quelques mètres plus loin, en grande discussion avec un groupe de filles. Elle le regarda avec tendresse prendre son attitude naturelle de charmeur. Son rire sonore s'entendait de loin, et faisait toujours quelque chose à Clarke. Ça, ou le sourire qui creusait ses fossettes et plissait ses yeux allumeurs.

 _You're so fabulous_ , criait Avril Lavigne dans ses écouteurs.

 _Oui, tu es fabuleux_ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement, adossée à son casier, en se promettant de ne pas le laisser partir en cours avant de l'avoir attiré dans un coin. Elle était surprise de la ressemblance frappante entre les paroles de _Hot_ et leur propre situation. Il leur arrivait souvent de s'écarter de la foule des étudiants pour aller s'embrasser dans un endroit plus tranquille. Entre eux, l'ambiance était électrique, et c'était à qui surprendrait l'autre au détour d'un couloir. Aujourd'hui, ce fut elle.

Elle s'était glissée discrètement au milieu de la foule de gens qui se préparaient à aller en salle de classe, et avait attendu quelques secondes seulement que Bellamy brise le cercle de ses admiratrices pour se diriger vers la sienne à la sonnerie. Il portait sa casquette fétiche, la violette avec le nom d'un de ses personnages de série préférés, celle-là même avec laquelle Clarke le trouvait sans se l'avouer complètement craquant. Lorsqu'il s'écarta du gros de la masse des étudiants, elle se précipita à sa gauche, et le tira par le bord du tee-shirt vers une porte dont elle savait qu'elle menait à un petit placard vide rarement fermé.

Bingo, il était ouvert aujourd'hui. Bellamy eut à peine le temps de se laisser entraîner avec un sourire amusé en reconnaissant sa princesse avant que celle-ci l'attrape par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que la chanson continuait de tourner en boucle dans les oreilles de Clarke et disait, à ce moment précis : « _I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_ ».

Elle partit d'un petit rire entre les lèvres de Bellamy, et celui-ci ne fit qu'en renforcer davantage le baiser, la saisissant dans ses bras larges pour l'appuyer un peu plus contre le mur. Ils ne se souvenaient plus s'ils avaient correctement fermé la porte, mais ils s'en fichaient. Clarke grattouilla l'arrière de la nuque du brun, là où ses bouclettes s'enroulaient entre ses doigts, et ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils reprirent leur souffle les yeux brillants, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte en le voyant, tout ébouriffé, descendre mordiller sa nuque avec un air espiègle. Elle lui ôta sa casquette pour la poser de travers sur sa propre tête, et glissa ses mains sur son large dos courbé.

 _You're so good to me, baby_

C'était comme si la chanson sous-titrait ce genre de moments à eux, dissimulés dans un recoin de l'université. Mais lorsque Clarke sentit qu'il commençait à passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, elle enleva ses écouteurs et lui fit doucement relever la tête vers elle.

« Pas maintenant, on va être en retard » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter, mais le début des cours avait déjà sonné depuis... _combien de minutes, déjà ?_ Il plongea ses yeux profonds dans les siens et elle oublia momentanément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il l'embrassa alors sans prévenir, glissant sa langue contre la sienne et caressant toujours du bout des doigts sa hanche mise à nu. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite, _trop_ vite, et lui chuchota à l'oreille un rapide « à tout à l'heure, princesse », avant de récupérer sa casquette d'un geste et de s'éclipser.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et sa surprise laissa bientôt place à un sourire coquin devant la place vide qu'il venait de laisser. Elle arrangea rapidement ses habits et ses cheveux, et sortit à son tour du placard en l'éteignant au passage.

* * *

Ils faisaient toujours bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'ils restaient ensemble comme ça, car la tension qui régnait entre eux était trop visible, et Bellamy et Clarke étaient trop connus dans l'université pour pouvoir se permettre de se fréquenter en public sans déclencher une foule de rumeurs. Ils trouvaient l'idée d'avoir une relation secrète et plutôt poussée entre les murs de leur école excitante, et aimaient jouer à ce petit jeu de cache-cache. Bellamy avait une réputation de tombeur volage, et s'afficher avec l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, qui était admirée sans vraie raison par une bonne partie des étudiants, provoquerait sans doute un gros remue-ménage entre les groupies, les prétendants de Clarke, et ceux qui aimaient les ragots. Et puis, Clarke aimait garder leur petit secret, qu'ils ne partageaient qu'avec une seule autre personne sur cette Terre.

C'est pourquoi Clarke fut surprise lorsque, au milieu de sa pause de midi avant son cours de physique, elle se sentit tirée en arrière dans un mouvement familier. Elle était dehors, un peu à l'écart du grand bâtiment de l'école, et nombreux étaient les étudiants qui étaient en train de manger sur les tables non loin.

Elle se retourna et suivit rapidement son grand brun derrière un pan de mur qui ne les dissimulait que partiellement, et fut accueillie par un baiser brûlant. Elle pressa son bassin contre le sien quand il l'y invita en passant un bras au creux de ses reins, et attendit qu'ils se séparent pour lui demander d'une voix sensuelle :

« Alors, Bellamy Blake, que faites-vous de votre réputation ? »

Il lui sourit avec ce regard malin irrésistible et effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, elle sentait comme des petite picotements électriques sur le bout de ses lèvres sensibles, et ça n'y manqua pas. Elle détailla son visage mat, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres si douces et désirables, et il la laissa faire quelques instants d'un air amusé avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai pas pu résister. Une jolie blonde à découvert, au milieu du campus, avec une attitude aussi provocante...

\- Je ne faisais que marcher ! » dit-elle en partant dans un éclat de rire.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il adorait son rire cristallin pour la millième fois, au moins. Elle reprit, d'un ton légèrement provoquant :

« C'est ce que tu leur dis, à toutes ? »

Elle faisait référence aux nombreuses filles qui partageaient son lit, à l'occasion. Il appréhendait toujours un peu les moments où elle abordait le sujet délicat de ses aventures, même si elle lui avait assuré plus d'une fois que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elle continua, enjôleuse :

« Parce que ça a l'air de marcher... »

Et elle s'approcha une fois de plus pour l'embrasser. Il répondit avec fougue, quelque part soulagé que Clarke n'ait toujours pas changé d'avis au sujet de son exclusivité, et d'autant plus mordu d'elle. Il avait vraiment un truc, avec cette fille. Il ne se l'avouait que rarement, lorsqu'il était avec elle surtout, et qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête comme ce midi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment poursuivi de relation aussi longue et avec autant d'envie avec qui que ce fût d'autre auparavant, et elle le comblait sur de nombreux plans.

Ce qui, curieusement, les poussait l'un vers l'autre, était justement cette liberté qu'ils s'étaient donnée, et le détachement dont ils faisaient preuve très souvent. Ils n'étaient jamais complètement sûrs de s'être attaché l'autre, et ne pas le considérer comme un acquis entretenait cette relation de constante séduction qu'ils adoraient.

 _C'était un jeu_ , se disaient-ils tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sérieux mais d'indéfinissable dans leurs caresses impatientes. Et Bellamy le sentait bien, tout ça, lorsqu'il embrassait Clarke avec un désir grandissant.

Il la repoussa légèrement dans le coin du mur frais, chose qu'il adorait faire malgré sa résistance latente. Ils aimaient tous les deux avoir la prise sur l'autre, et il leur était arrivé quelquefois de lutter pendant des heures dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre pour déterminer lequel aurait le dessus, que ce soit pour une partie de Mario kart, de chatouilles, ou d'un jeu beaucoup moins innocent.

Cette fois, elle se laissa faire et il posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se dérober sous ses caresses paresseuses le long de son ventre, ni lorsqu'il commença à suçoter un point précis entre son épaule et sa nuque dont il savait qu'il était son point faible. Elle retint un petit cri alors qu'il commençait à laisser une marque, et était partagée entre l'envie de se dégager et de l'obliger à continuer tout à la fois. Cet endroit pas plus grand que la taille exacte de la bouche de Bellamy la rendait dingue, et celui-ci ne se privait pas d'utiliser cet atout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ; la faire taire, la faire gémir, l'immobiliser ou la faire se tortiller lorsqu'elle refusait de se laisser aller à cette faiblesse.

Cette fois, comme il l'avait prévu, elle se figea, frémissante, en se plaquant d'elle-même contre la paroi dure dans son dos. _Il commençait à la connaître par cœur_...


	3. Après le film - Bellarke

« Et toi Bell, comment t'as trouvé le film ? »

Bellamy tiqua en entendant son surnom, et jeta un œil à sa jolie passagère, qui attendait sa réponse. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il l'écoutait distraitement parler avec passion du film dont ils sortaient, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait progressivement perdu le fil de ce qu'elle disait pour se concentrer sur sa voix surexcitée.

Il adorait l'écouter parler comme ça, juste parler, sans qu'elle éprouve le besoin de s'entendre répondre autrement que par des hochements de tête ou des « hm » évasifs qui indiquaient qu'il suivait.

« Tu ne suivais pas, hein ?

\- Si, si...

\- Tu parles ! Ça fait dix minutes que je parle toute seule, hein ? »

Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et il comprit qu'elle était amusée par son absence de concentration.

« Tu pensais à quoi, alors ?

\- A toi, répondit spontanément Bellamy en passant une autre vitesse.

\- Menteur, répondit-elle en croisant les bras d'un air faussement boudeur, mais toujours avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est vrai ! J'écoutais ta voix. Ça m'aide à me concentrer sur la route. Et puis, j'ai écouté ce que tu disais. Cobb n'aurait jamais dû faire ça à sa femme. Et je ne sais pas du tout s'il rêvait ou non dans la dernière scène. La toupie tournait encore... »

Elle était soufflée qu'il ait écouté au moins le début de ce qu'elle racontait, la suite n'ayant été qu'une sorte de monologue où elle exposait à voix haute toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle pensait que le héros du film était bel et bien revenu dans son monde à la fin. Ce qui la surprenait aussi était le naturel avec lequel Bellamy, d'habitude avare de compliments ou de mots gentils dénués de toute plaisanterie, lui avait avoué aimer sa voix. Enfin, avoué... Il lui avait dit qu'il l'écoutait. _Soit_...

Elle se souvint d'une fois où il avait été agacé par le babillage incessant d'une fille derrière eux à la cafétéria. Il avait été sur le point d'aller lui « demander gentiment de la fermer » ou même de sortir de la pièce. Il était très sensible à certaines voix, et elle savait qu'il y en avait une qu'il ne se "lasserait jamais d'écouter". Malgré son état d'ébriété avancé lors de cette révélation, il avait refusé de lui dire laquelle, et à présent qu'elle était dans cette voiture, elle se demandait si c'était parce que c'était la sienne.

Elle rougit légèrement en pensant à ces souvenirs, et se sentit vaguement soulagée qu'il garde les yeux sur la route noire, ce soir. Il la trouvait « très mignonne » lorsqu'elle rougissait, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, mais elle détestait ça, même si c'était l'une des rares choses qui le laissaient sans voix ensuite, ce qui était une sorte de petite victoire.

Clarke sentit la voiture ralentir, et elle vit que Bellamy tournait sur le bas-côté, dans un endroit désert et inconnu. Il s'engagea sur un chemin de gravier qui menait à une petite forêt, et elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Il sentait son regard peser sur lui mais garda le visage obstinément dirigé vers ce qu'il faisait, avant de s'arrêter tout à fait et de se retourner vers elle aussitôt après avoir serré le frein à main. Il avait emprunté la voiture à boîte mécanique d'Octavia, et cela lui donnait un air viril, d'actionner le levier de vitesse particulièrement dur à manier. Il s'était tourné vers elle et avait posé une main chaude sur son genou, le pressant légèrement.

« Tu veux discuter du film maintenant, ou... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, mais elle avait parfaitement compris, partageant sa pensée.

« Marion Cotillard était très sexy, dans ce film » ronronna-t-elle en se penchant vers lui les yeux mi-clos.

« Comme bien souvent. Mais ce n'est pas ma préférée...

\- Ah... »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, et entre deux baisers, Bellamy lui glissa d'une voix légèrement éraillée :

« Toi et ta foutue bisexualité...

\- Je croyais que ça te plaisait... »

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Bellamy la caressa de son pouce pour qu'elle arrête, et recommença à mordre de lui-même sa lèvre humide.

« Évidemment... »

Sa main parcourait sa cuisse en longs cercles. Mais le levier de vitesse les gênait.

« Attends. »

Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager et actionner la manette qui reculait le siège. Il se glissa dans l'espace qu'il avait dégagé devant Clarke et referma la portière sur lui pour continuer, à genoux, ce qu'il avait commencé. La blonde se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser encore, mais il la fit se redresser et s'intéressa à sa poitrine derrière son tee-shirt lâche.

« Cette vue me plaît beaucoup » s'amusa Clarke en caressant le sommet de son crâne alors qu'il exerçait ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge.

Mais il était trop absorbé par la vue de son corps offert pour protester. Il glissa deux mains derrière son bassin et le fit avancer vers lui d'un coup sec et impatient. Elle portait une jupe, ce qui lui facilita la tâche lorsqu'il passa ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Elle frissonna et les resserra instinctivement, mais il les écarta avec douceur en y déposant des baisers légers.

Bellamy était pour elle un mélange de tendresse et de violence contrôlée ; il la désirait passionnément mais ne voulait jamais la brusquer. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'un peu vieux gentleman, mais ce côté de sa personnalité, il ne le laissait voir qu'à très peu de personnes. Seuls ses amis très proches, sa sœur et elle savaient à quel point il se souciait de ses proches. Très demandé, il n'accordait réellement son attention qu'à quelques rares élus. Et en cet instant, Clarke avait réellement l'impression d'être la seule chose qu'il voulait au monde.

Il avait commencé à la caresser à travers la paroi fine de sa culotte et elle avait enfoncé sa tête dans le siège, les yeux fermés. Il ôta bientôt ce morceau de tissu qui le dérangeait en lui faisant passer prestement les chevilles de Clarke. La sensation de son souffle chaud la fit frémir. Ses mains cherchèrent les siennes, et Bellamy laissa ses doigts entremêler les siens, n'utilisant plus que sa bouche. Avançant son entrejambe vers lui, elle se laissa aller sous ses gestes experts.

Clarke ne rentra que deux heures plus tard ce soir-là, une bouteille d'Orangina (que Bellamy lui avait achetée avant de la déposer) à la main. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait insisté pour en avoir une alors qu'il refaisait le plein pour éviter de se faire disputer par sa sœur. Elle n'aimait même pas tellement l'Orangina ; elle voulait seulement qu'il lui achète quelque chose à boire dont le goût marquerait son souvenir. C'était une vieille marotte qu'elle avait prise en remarquant que leur premier baiser avait un goût de whisky et leur premier vrai rendez-vous, une odeur de parfum masculin, dans sa mémoire.

Elle jeta négligemment la bouteille vide dans une poubelle devant sa maison éteinte, sans trop y prêter attention ; elle ne pensait plus qu'à ces dernières heures passées en la compagnie de Bellamy, et à l'excuse qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer si jamais sa mère la surprenait en train de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive.


	4. Café TonDC, 11 heures - Clexa

Clarke entra dans le café en jetant de discrets coups d'œil tout autour d'elle ; elle était dans une autre ville que la sienne, mais ce n'était pas si loin que ça de son université et elle craignait donc de croiser des gens qui la reconnaîtraient. Mais elle avait promis à Lexa de venir, et elle ne manqua pas à sa parole. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle aperçut la brunette assise sur une banquette au fond, elle oublia toutes ses appréhensions immédiatement et se dirigea vers elle en pressant le pas.

Elle était en train de lire la carte de manière concentrée et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle s'assit près d'elle, un large sourire éclairant immédiatement son visage.

« Salut, toi. »

Lexa ne répondit pas, capturant immédiatement ses lèvres dans un baiser de bienvenue avant même que la blonde n'ait le temps de poser son sac. Celle-ci y répondit instinctivement, mais le rompit un peu vite, se souvenant qu'elles étaient en public.

Lexa, toujours un peu sur son nuage, roula quand même des yeux lorsqu'elle comprit sa gêne, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ah oui, pas en public... ». Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus, lui souriant toujours avec chaleur tout en caressant sa main de la sienne.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là, demanda Clarke toujours un peu essoufflée.

\- Oh, quelques heures !

\- C'est cela, oui. »

Elle s'intéressa distraitement au contenu de la carte du café tout en sentant les caresses sinueuses des doigts de Lexa sur le dos de sa main alors qu'elle lui répondait :

« C'est vrai ! Mais j'ai étudié, avant que tu arrives.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Mmh... Quelques trucs sur la vie des Papous. »

Clarke sentait son regard dévorant sur elle, et repensa à sa passion étrange pour les civilisations disparues et les populations étrangères. Elle adorait la voir s'enflammer en parlant de telle ou telle coutume ou manière de vivre d'une obscure tribu du Groenland, ou bien râler à propos d'une erreur de traduction évidente dans certains articles sur les langues étrangères. Mais là, elle sentait que la brune n'était pas d'humeur à parler de ça, et elle-même avait besoin de café. Ou même d'un petit quelque chose en plus, pour se réveiller complètement...

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant sa carte d'un coup sec avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Eh bien... Va pour un troisième café... J'ai déjà déjeuné tout à l'heure. Et toi ? »

Elle savait pertinemment que Clarke ne s'était levée que pour leur rendez-vous, et avait dû comme à son habitude partir à la dernière minute le ventre vide.

« Je suis affamée. »

 _Bingo._

« J'ai bien envie d'un... irish coffee. Et puis des pancakes, tiens ! Ils en ont ? »

La blonde n'avait pas rouvert la carte, la dévorant des yeux à partir du moment où elle avait tourné la tête pour interpeller d'un geste de la main une serveuse. Elle avait dessiné du regard le profil harmonieux de son visage et, prise au dépourvu lorsque celle-ci s'était retournée vers elle pour connaître son choix, avait sorti sa réponse automatique des pancakes. Elle avait _toujours_ envie de pancakes.

« Évidemment, qu'ils en ont. »

Lexa lui sourit en coin face à ce choix très peu surprenant, et reporta son attention sur la serveuse qui s'approchait de leur table. Clarke la laissa commander pour elle, lui jetant des regards discrets. Elle brûlait d'envie de la toucher ; cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues même si elles se parlaient presque tous les jours par SMS, mais la pensée qu'elles étaient au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants retint sa main.

Lexa l'avait lâchée pour tendre les cartes poliment à la serveuse qui tournait à présent les talons, et Clarke en profita pour se rapprocher subtilement d'elle de quelques centimètres.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien valoir que je me lève aussi tôt un samedi matin ? »

Lexa partit d'un rire léger :

« Il est onze heures, Clarke ! Tu as dû te lever il y a... quoi, une heure ?

\- Tu sais bien que j'aime bien traîner un peu au lit, après une dure semaine...

\- « Traîner un peu au lit » jusqu'à quatorze heures, hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver cette semaine pour la rendre si dure ? »

Elle avait posé son coude sur la table, approchant sa moue dubitative du visage de Clarke, la tentant par ce geste de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Eh bien pour commencer, je ne t'ai pas assez vue. Enfin, je pourrais finir par m'y habituer, si ça devait arriver aussi souvent... »

Elle faisait mine d'être détachée, levant légèrement les sourcils en regardant ailleurs avec dédain, mais Lexa ne se laissa pas avoir par son petit jeu.

« Tu sais bien que j'étais occupée. Et toi aussi... Comment ça s'est passé, avec Bellamy ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas changé de ton, et Clarke remarqua qu'elle lui parlait de plus en plus facilement de l'autre personne qui était dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours peur de la rendre jalouse, mais la brune semblait accepter l'idée de la partager avec de plus en plus de sérénité, et il leur arrivait de discuter un peu de leurs sorties respectives.

« On est allés voir Inception, et c'était un film... intéressant, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris la fin. La suite... tu ne veux pas la connaître, si ?

\- Définitivement pas, confirma-t-elle en posant sa main à plat sur la table pour se redresser. Toujours aucune envie de savoir en détail de quelle façon il a encore pu profiter de ta personne cette fois-ci. »

 _« Profiter de ta personne », comme si c'était le cas..._

Ça aurait pu être une pointe de jalousie, mais Clarke savait qu'elle parlait du fait qu'elle avait plus vu Bellamy qu'elle ces derniers temps. Mais le job de Lexa était très prenant en ce moment et les examens approchaient. Si elles regrettaient de ne pouvoir se croiser qu'en coup de vent au détour d'un cours ou d'un couloir, elles ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose avant quelques jours.

« Et toi alors, reprit-elle en douceur en coulant sa main au bas de son dos. Pas trop dur, au magasin ? »

Lexa la regarda d'un air étrange en la sentant passer ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins mais se laissa faire, son humeur remontant légèrement.

« Il y a toujours ces clients fatigants, et mon boss au stress contagieux. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça...

\- Tu parles, t'es la personne la plus zen que je connaisse. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais, d'ailleurs. On dirait que rien ne te touche... »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou piquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle se contenta d'un mince sourire et d'une réponse du tac-au-tac :

« Il faut bien, avec toi. Tu restes au sommet de ce qui me cause le plus de souci.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je dois vraiment te rappeler la fois où tu t'es brûlée avec la plaque du four en faisant des cookies ? Et celle où tu serais passée sous un camion si je ne t'avais pas tirée en arrière ? »

Durant ce petit échange, leurs voix s'étaient progressivement faites plus basses et racoleuses, et Lexa était sur le point de céder à la tentation de l'embrasser encore lorsque leur commande arriva.

Elles se séparèrent le temps de tirer à elles leurs boissons respectives, et la brune regarda avec tendresse la jolie fille assise à côté d'elle se jeter sur ses pancakes comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

« D'ailleurs, je tiens à te rappeler que c'était en te disant au revoir » reprit-elle la bouche pleine.

 _Effectivement, Clarke était bel et bien en toujours plongée dans le baiser d'adieu qu'elle lui avait volé au moment où elle avait commencé à s'avancer sur la route._

Et puis, ce genre de situations où elle devait sauver Clarke d'elle-même plaisait finalement à Lexa : la fois où elle avait dû soigner sa large brûlure avait fini en ébats sur le canapé, et celle où elle l'avait attirée dans ses bras en la ramenant sur le trottoir lui avait donné quelques minutes supplémentaires en sa compagnie, passées à la rassurer après sa peur bleue. Elle aimait terriblement cette Clarke maladroite, qui ne l'était apparemment qu'avec elle.

« Ça doit être parce que je me laisse trop aller avec toi. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu surveilles mes arrières. » pensa Clarke tout haut en poursuivant la pensée de Lexa.

Elle se rendit compte immédiatement de ce qu'elle avait dit et détourna la tête pour prendre une gorgée de son irish coffee, en essayant de cette manière de dissimuler sa gêne. Elle espérait que Lexa ait manqué cette phrase-là, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle, on aurait dit que c'était Noël pour elle : la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle la fixait avec un regard incrédule et ravi.

Clarke se fit la réflexion que pour déclencher ce genre de réaction chez sa guerrière de petite amie, _elle devait vraiment être avare de démonstrations d'affection, d'habitude_.

« Oui, bon, il est toujours trop tôt et j'ai pas assez dormi...

\- Arrête tes excuses, la railla Lexa, j'ai entendu ! Et ça me plaît pas mal... »

Elle sentait une affection débordante étreindre son cœur et ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer le crâne de sa petite amie non-officielle alors que celle-ci retournait à ses pancakes d'un air faussement bougon.

« Et dépêche-toi de finir tout ça, je t'emmène quelque part. »


	5. Quelle adorable andouille - Clexa

« Mais... tu m'emmènes là où tu travailles ? »

Clarke avait reconnu le large bâtiment brun qui hébergeait l'endroit où Lexa passait une bonne partie de son temps libre après les cours pour pouvoir payer ses études. Grounders était un magasin d'articles de sport dans lequel elle était entrée une ou deux fois seulement pour faire une surprise à sa vendeuse préférée. Mais n'étant pas une mordue de sport ou de quleconque dépense physique, elle se demandait bien ce que la brune lui réservait.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire qui disait « fais-moi confiance » et la prit par la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animation : c'était le milieu de la journée, et les seules personnes qu'on voyait s'activer dans les énormes rayons étaient des vendeurs à l'uniforme brun caractéristique. Lexa en salua quelques uns au passage, dont un blond qui s'étonna de la voir aussi tôt.

« J'ai une cliente un peu spéciale » se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec malice.

Il devait être au courant du penchant de Lexa pour les femmes, puisqu'il comprit et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à ses ballons de basket. Elles déambulèrent ainsi entre les allées énormes pour aller vers le fond du magasin, semblait-il, qui était pour le coup totalement désert.

Clarke se laissa encore docilement faire lorsque Lexa la fit asseoir sur un petit banc face à une rangée d'étagères croulant sous des... rollers ?

« Choisis tes préférées, je vais aller te chercher ta taille. »

Elle la regarda avec un air de surprise ravi :

« Des rollers ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'en avais jamais fait ? Eh bien, c'est l'occasion. Tout le monde est en train de manger, on ne devrait pas être dérangées. »

Et avant de répondre à ses autres questions, elle insista pour connaître la taille dont elle devait aller chercher la paire bleu et blanc que Clarke lui avait désigné. Elle revint bientôt avec et s'agenouilla devant elle pour la lui mettre « comme à une princesse ». Elle se chaussa aussi, et aida Clarke à se lever doucement du banc, la rattrapant par la taille au moment où elle glissait sur la moquette.

Après quelques maladresses et éclats de rire, elle put bientôt la guider, la tenant toujours par le bras, de l'autre côté du rayon, dans un endroit dégagé qui semblait servir de petite piste pour les essais des clients.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal ! » s'exclama Lexa à la vue de Clarke qui avançait seule à présent avec difficulté, tandis qu'elle-même se mouvait avec grâce et fluidité.

Clarke fit une grimace en perdant l'équilibre :

« Yips, c'est ça, oui ! Comment t'arrives à faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, appuyée sur une étagère, en voyant Lexa faire un demi-tour d'un coup du pied.

« Quand il n'y a pas grand monde et que mon chef m'envoie faire les stocks, je me déplace en rollers dans le magasin. C'est plus rapide. »

Et pour prouver son habileté, elle zigzagua avec aisance entre les obstacles tout en gardant les mains dans le dos, frôlant Clarke au passage.

« Moi aussi, je peux le faire ! »

Lexa retint un éclat de rire en regardant la blonde batailler pour se redresser totalement et prendre un peu d'élan pour la rejoindre au bout de l'allée. Elle s'était immobilisée pour lui faciliter la tâche, mais fut sur le point de changer d'avis lorsqu'elle vit Clarke se contenter de lui foncer dessus.

Elles se heurtèrent étonnamment doucement, le boulet de canon improvisé entourant de ses bras sa cible pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes au moment de l'impact, et Lexa se laissa faire en les laissant rouler en arrière sur quelques centimètres, emportées par le reste de vitesse.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement durant ce qui sembla une éternité, Clarke ayant comme par miracle retrouvé sa stabilité dans les bras protecteurs de Lexa. Quand elles se regardèrent de nouveau, celle-ci jugea que son élève avait pris suffisamment d'assurance.

Elle glissa sa main sous son coude et l'entraîna doucement vers une porte à double-battants qui semblait réservée au personnel.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Une fois de plus elle ne répondit pas, ouvrant la porte avant de la tenir pour Clarke, puis poussant celle-ci vigoureusement sur ce qui ressemblait à un petit chemin de béton gorgé de soleil ; elles étaient ressorties du magasin, mais la route était de l'autre côté.

Tout ce que la blonde voyait, les yeux en visière, c'était la petite trace sinueuse et lisse du béton qui serpentait jusqu'à une ouverture dans un petit muret orangé. Derrière, une large piste qu'elle reconnaissait pour y avoir fait du vélo avec son père, petite. Elle longeait l'océan et bordait la partie de la ville qui y était accolée, ouverte au public pour les sportifs, coureurs, cyclistes ou simples promeneurs. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il n'y avait que quelques rares silhouettes au loin. _L'endroit était magique..._

« Il est plus de midi, je pense qu'on sera tranquilles. » fit la voix chaude de Lexa à son oreille.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en la dépassant, et Clarke s'empressa d'essayer de la rattraper pour lui rendre la pareille. Après quelques efforts, elle arriva sur la large bande cyclable, et roula le long de la rambarde pour admirer l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Lexa y était déjà accoudée, immobile, quelques mètres plus loin, et son visage serein était éclairé par les rayons éclatants du soleil reflétés par l'eau.

Elle parvint à s'arrêter d'elle-même sans lui rentrer dedans cette fois, et se plongea aussi dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Il faisait doux, le soleil de midi réchauffait agréablement ses épaules et une légère brise soulevait régulièrement des mèches de ses cheveux.

Son regard revint à Lexa, qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Clarke dessina mentalement ce profil si attirant, qu'elle avait déjà essayé de coucher sur le papier plus d'une fois, sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Les courbes de son nez, de son front et de ses lèvres étaient trop pures, trop parfaites pour pouvoir être aussi facilement imitées. Elle avait soupiré d'agacement des centaines de fois devant ce qui s'apparentait à un échec récurrent. Mais elle se consolait en se disant que si elle ne pouvait fixer le visage de son amante, au moins elle le possédait, quelque part.

Elle se colla gentiment contre Lexa et effleura son nez du bout du doigt.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Lexa se savait épiée depuis un petit moment, et sourit avant de détacher son regard de l'océan.

« Je suis contente d'être là.

\- Moi aussi. Tu viens souvent ? »

Elle avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille fine et regardait dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle sentit Lexa appuyer légèrement sa tête contre la sienne.

« Moins qu'avant. Mais jamais accompagnée. »

« Oh » fit Clarke dans sa tête. C'était encore un de ces moments rien qu'à elles, bien sûr, mais c'était aussi bien plus que ça : la brune, très secrète, partageait rarement ses pensées ou émotions. Elle était plutôt du genre à montrer son affection qu'à la dire. Et Clarke ne comptait déjà plus toutes les petites choses qu'elle avait faites pour elle, tous ces petits riens qui en disaient bien plus long sur leurs liens que n'importe quels mots.

C'était bien simple ; Lexa, toujours si occupée, faisait tout son possible pour dégager du temps à consacrer à Clarke. Constamment sur le fil au niveau financer, ce pour quoi elle travaillait à côté de l'université, elle hésitait rarement à sortir avec elle ou à lui faire de petits cadeaux.

Et là, elle lui permettait d'entrer dans ses moments de solitude et lui faisait partager une partie d'elle.

 _Ça correspondait bien à sa personnalité_ , songea la blonde. Le sport, les grandes étendues dans lesquelles on se perdait en contemplation, la tranquillité. Une grande part de ce qu'était Lexa. _Car elle était bien plus que ça_. Mais ces trois traits résumaient assez bien ses goûts.

Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées par le baiser que lui vola Lexa. Surprise, elle commença à la serrer contre elle, mais celle-ci se dégagea et lui lança :

« On fait la course ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'élança sur la piste déserte. Clarke ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes, revenant sur toutes ses dernières pensées : _Lexa était une vraie gosse, en fin de compte_.

 _Mais ça lui plaisait bien..._

Et elle se propulsa à son tour en s'aidant du muret vers son adversaire déjà bien loin.

« Tu t'échapperas pas comme ça ! » cria-t-elle dans sa direction.

La brune se retourna et lui fit une grimace moqueuse.

« On parie ? »

Clarke sentit un sourire involontaire étirer ses lèvres.

 _Quelle adorable andouille..._


	6. Chez les Blake - Bellarke

« Je vais te mettre la misère !

\- N'y pense même pas ! »

Clarke envoya son poing dans la figure de Bellamy, qui para le coup négligemment. Elle fit alors un bond de deux mètres pour passer au-dessus de lui et le prendre à revers. Son coup de pied en traître le heurta de plein fouet et le propulsa à terre. Bonne joueuse, elle attendit les deux secondes réglementaires qu'il se remette en position de combat avant de se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Mais il avait prévu ça et lança une attaque spéciale avec force qu'elle crut pouvoir éviter mais se prit dans l'épaule à la dernière seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

\- Pas mal, répondit-elle en écartant une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux d'un geste impatient de la tête. Mais t'as pas tout vu. »

Elle évita autant qu'elle le pouvait l'avalanche de coups qui s'en suivit mais baissa un peu sa garde sur la fin. Bellamy l'attrapa alors par le col et lui administra un spectaculaire coup de tête.

Elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps... Une fois debout et libérée de sa prise, elle décida de concentrer son énergie.

« Oh-ho » fit Octavia en comprenant qu'elle se préparait à asséner le coup final.

Bellamy sortit son bouclier mais un poil trop tard, et se fit pulvériser par son offensive fulgurante. En une seconde, il était KO.

« Yes ! hurla Clarke en brandissant les poings en l'air. Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin, hein ? »

Elle se tourna vers Bellamy assis sur le canapé et lui lança sa manette, qui rebondit sur un coussin. Il semblait dépité, mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

« Je veux ma revanche.

\- Oh Bell, tu l'as déjà eue deux fois, ta revanche. » soupira une Octavia mi-amusée mi-lassée.

Elle savait à quel point son frère n'aimait pas perdre, même aux jeux vidéos.

« Bon, je vais chercher à boire. Pendant ce temps, mettez un autre jeu, que je puisse moi aussi éclater mon petit frère. »

Elle l'ébouriffa en se levant, ce qui lui valut un « hey ! » vexé pour le qualificatif de « petit » qu'elle avait utilisé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Ils étaient chez les Blake en plein milieu de ce qui était devenu une tradition une après-midi jeux. D'habitude, cette petite réunion s'étendait aussi à Jasper, Monty, Finn et Raven, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu venir cette fois-ci : c'était le gros inconvénient de leur départ à tous dans différentes écoles et universités, qui se situaient loin de leur ville d'enfance, pour certains.

Clarke était donc seule avec la fratrie Blake, et à présent tout à fait seule avec Bellamy, une fois Octavia partie fouiller son frigo.

Elle se leva de son coussin posé à même le sol et s'approcha lentement de celui-ci avec un sourire taquin. Il la laissa faire, intrigué et partagé entre l'envie de voir jusqu'où elle irait et la prudence que leur imposait leur secret commun ; Octavia, pourtant très proche de son frère, n'était pas au courant. Personne ne l'était. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Elle plaisantait souvent à propos de leur prétendue liaison secrète sans savoir à quel point elle était dans le vrai. Depuis quelques semaines, du moins...

C'était devenu une plaisanterie courante dans leur petit groupe d'ami, à laquelle les intéressés participaient aussi allègrement en jouant le jeu à fond, exagérant quelquefois la tension que tous pouvaient sentir entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs la meilleure couverture, puisque personne n'y croyait vraiment. _C'était juste une blague, après tout_. Ça leur permettait aussi de se montrer proches. Mais pas non plus au point de se permettre de s'embrasser au milieu du salon alors qu'Octavia pouvait revenir à tout moment, ce à quoi Clarke semblait bien décidée.

« Elle pourrait nous voir » chuchota Bellamy.

Mais la blonde n'en tint pas compte. Après un dernier coup d'œil du côté de la cuisine, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement.

« Alors, on joue à quoi ? »

Clarke se jeta sur l'accoudoir du canapé, faisant mine de fouiller parmi la pile de disquettes qui y étaient posées alors que la brune revenait dans le salon.

« Mario Kart, s'écria-t-elle en brandissant le jeu.

\- Ça me va. Je pourrai vous battre à plate couture tous les deux en même temps. »

Octavia posa les bouteilles d'eau et de coca ainsi que les verres qu'elle avait apportés sur la petite table, puis fit craquer ses phalanges dans une comique imitation de boxer se préparant au combat.

Pendant qu'elle s'installait et prenait la troisième manette, les deux autres échangèrent un regard malin. Clarke frôla délibérément le genou de Bellamy en revenant s'asseoir par terre près d'Octavia. Elle n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour savoir quel type de sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

« Bon, on joue ?

\- Oui, oui » répondit Clarke en s'asseyant à son tour.

Mais Octavia continuait de la fixer.

« Quoi, demanda la blonde en espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué entre Bellamy et elle.

\- Le jeu, Clarke. T'as oublié de mettre la disquette.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! »

Et elle attrapa la pochette avec un rire de soulagement.

« On commande des pizzas ? »

Octavia avait la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, comme un chien qui vient quémander. Après avoir gagné une demi-douzaine de fois à Mario Kart, elle en avait soudain eu marre de jouer et avait cédé aux appels de son estomac.

« Attends, il est quelle heure ? Cinq heures et demie ? C'est pas une heure pour une pizza, ça, s'exclama Clarke.

\- C'est toujours l'heure pour une pizza. Et puis j'ai pas mangé ce midi...

\- Ça, c'est parce que t'as pris _ton petit déj'_ à midi » rétorqua Bellamy.

Il aimait bien prendre ce rôle de tuteur responsable quelquefois. Enfin, seulement pour les situations où ça l'arrangeait, _pas pour les grosses responsabilités_. Devoir organiser les funérailles de ses parents avait été un calvaire, par exemple, en plus d'être un déchirement. Tout juste majeur, il avait dû prendre en charge toutes les histoires de succession, et surtout sa sœur, qui avait quinze ans et n'était pas vraiment facile à vivre, à l'époque. Même s'il avait été aidé par quelques membres de leur famille, devoir affronter ces aspects durs de la vie aussi jeune avait été loin d'être agréable.

Mais là, Octavia le regardait avec ses grands yeux de chien battu :

« Alleeeez Bell... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant d'être exaspéré ; elle ne lui demandait jamais la permission que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent ou de choses qui requéraient sa signature de tuteur légal. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux, car ils savaient bien l'un comme l'autre qu'elle était très indépendante.

« Okay. Mais tu m'en prends deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clarke ?

\- Eh, qui te dis que je vais commander ? C'est pas pour les pizzas, que je te demande, c'est pour l'appel. Tu fais ça tellement mieux que moi ! »

Et Octavia lui lança le téléphone, qu'il attrapa au vol en maugréant.

 _Il avait espéré profiter de ce moment de répit pour voler à son tour un baiser à Clarke. Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard._

Clarke, qui se leva pour s'étirer un peu et fit mine de réfléchir :

« Mmh... une hawaïenne ! »

 _Comme si ce n'était pas la pizza qu'elle prenait tout le temps_ , songea Bellamy.

« Mais je peux appeler, si tu veux. Je connais ton tact légendaire avec les livreurs de pizza.

\- Eeh, c'était de sa faute ! Il était complètement bourré !

\- C'était pas une raison pour lui fermer la porte au nez en prenant les pizzas et le laisser paniquer dehors pendant deux heures pour son argent, lui rappela-t-elle en prenant le téléphone.

\- De toute façon, c'étaient les mauvaises pizza. » se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Octavia les regarda ramener ce vieux souvenir à la surface avant de décider qu'elle l'avait décidément bien trop entendu :

« Bon, j'en peux plus, je vais aux toilettes ! »

Clarke coula un regard à la table basse sur laquelle trônait le cadavre vide de la bouteille de coca qu'elle avait descendu à elle toute seule.

« Oublie pas ma quatre fromages ! » lanca Octavia alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'étage.

La blonde était déjà en train de composer le numéro de Pizza Marty, qui était ( _évidemment_ ) enregistré dans le répertoire des Blake, tout en ignorant le regard insistant de Bellamy sur ses formes. Alors qu'elle pressait le bouton vert, il se leva sans mot dire et s'approcha d'elle.

« Pizza Marty bonjour !

\- Bonjour, c'est pour une commande... »

Elle sentait à présent son souffle contre sa tête, au-dessus de l'oreille qui n'était pas prise par le téléphone, et sa taille fut bientôt enlacée par des bras familiers. Elle le laissa faire en se concentrant sur la conversation :

« Une quatre fromages, une hawaïenne, et... »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Bellamy voulait, comme elle réalisa qu'il attaquait à présent sa nuque avec de petits baisers qui lui donnaient des frissons.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de sortir de sa tête l'image de Bellamy collé contre son corps pour lui demander ses pizzas, il lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix beaucoup trop sexy pour ce qu'il disait :

« Une cannibale et une pepperoni.

\- Une cannibale et une pepperoni, répéta-t-elle docilement en essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort dans le combiné.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il se pressait plus fort contre elle, aventurant ses mains baladeuses sous son tee-shirt.

« Arrête, lui souffla-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh, je... non, rien. Je disais : vous voulez l'adresse ?

\- Ça pourrait être utile, oui. »

Clarke entendait son interlocuteur pouffer de l'autre côté du fil, mais elle était occupée à empêcher les mains de Bellamy de la distraire complètement. Elle le sentait même sourire contre elle en la voyant batailler pour conserver un semblant de self-control.

Elle écarta une fois de plus ses mains pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux, mais peine perdue : il revint aussitôt à la charge, pendant qu'elle récitait automatiquement l'adresse qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis des années.

« Pardon, demanda-t-elle en se maudissant de devoir le faire répéter une fois de plus à cause de Bellamy qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses main.

\- Je disais : vers quelle heure vous voulez les pizzas ? »

Elle le sentit glisser deux doigts entre son short et sa peau, et décida qu'il était temps d'en finir.

« Le plus vite possible, merci ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'articuler avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers le coupable en prenant un air faussement agacé :

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Terriblement. »

Et il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Ça y est, c'est commandé ? Je _meurs_ de faim, quand est-ce qu'elles arrivent ? »

Ils se séparèrent prestement en entendant la voix d'Octavia depuis le premier étage. Il était temps : deux secondes après, elle apparaissait dans les marches. _Heureusement qu'elle avait cette habitude de s'annoncer avant d'entrer_ , songea Clarke.

« Yep, ça arrive ! »

Bellamy souriait, satisfait, tout en essayant de garder un air innocent. _Égalité_ , songea-t-il.


	7. Un matin banal - Clexa and Co

Clarke se retourna dans les draps en cherchant à l'aveuglette le contact du corps chaud qui était censé se trouver à côté d'elle. Ne rencontrant qu'un espace vide et froid, elle maugréa faiblement et se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

La chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle n'eut pas à trop plisser les yeux pour se rendre compte de l'évidence : Lexa n'était plus là.

Elle se redressa dans le lit avec difficulté, comme sa tête était encore lourde de sommeil et ses paupières paresseuses. Il faisait encore nuit au vu de la couleur du ciel visible à la fenêtre. Pas de réveil ni de téléphone portable à proximité, mais Clarke estimait qu'il devait être trois-quatre heures du matin, voire à peine plus. Et Lexa manquait, et ce depuis longtemps, semblait-il, puisque son côté du lit était complètement froid. Sur ces réflexions confuses dignes du plus grand Sherlock Holmes, Clarke se frotta les yeux et se décida à se lever.

Après avoir attrapé la veste la plus chaude qu'elle avait pu trouver parmi le tas qui recouvrait le fauteuil de la petite chambre, elle se mit en quête de Lexa. Pieds nus sur la moquette, elle sortit de la chambre silencieusement et traversa le couloir. Des portes fermées ou entrouvertes sortaient de faibles ronflements, signe que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle descendit les escaliers à petits pas en songea qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux au chaud dans le lit. Mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner sans la brune.

En bas, les restes de la soirée jonchaient le sol et quelques meubles ; bouteilles vides et verres à moitié pleins sur les tables, jeux de cartes, manettes et portables éparpillés dans tous les coins, et surtout, ça et là, quelques corps endormis recroquevillés sur le canapé, et même un par terre. La chaîne hi-fi n'avait pas été éteinte, mais était arrivée à la fin de la playlist. Tout était paisible.

Elle continua sur la pointe des pieds, passant rapidement en revue tous les visages ou touffes de cheveux qu'elle apercevait et qui ne pouvaient être ceux de Lexa, et se dirigea vers la cuisine grande ouverte.

Il n'y avait pas plus de lumière par ici, mais elle avait le vague sentiment qu'elle touchait au but. Et en effet, sur la terrasse accessible par la grande baie vitrée de la maison, une silhouette familière était recroquevillée dans une couverture et faisait face au jardin.

Oubliant le froid, elle ouvrit celle-ci et se glissa dehors. En passant derrière la chaise de Lexa pour s'en prendre une autre, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et la sentit appuyer doucement la tête contre elle. La blonde s'enfonça dans la chaise qu'elle avait collée à l'autre, et posa le menton sur ses genoux nus pour contempler à son tour le paysage nocturne qui semblait tant absorber Lexa.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Exactement comme moi, quand tu disparais au milieu de la nuit. »

A cette réponse, Lexa tourna la tête vers elle, et son expression s'anima aussitôt :

« Mais tu vas avoir froid ! »

En effet, Clarke ne portait qu'un pyjama court et le manteau emprunté plus tôt, et elle commençait à le sentir jusque dans ses os. Lexa s'empêcha de se dépêtrer de l'épaisse couverture et la jeta sur elles deux. Reconnaissante, la blonde s'autorisa à étendre ses jambes, et reprit :

« Lexa, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Légèrement surprise, celle-ci lui adressa un regard étonné, puis la rassura avec un sourire :

« Si, si, tout va bien. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas dormir.

\- Je bougeais encore trop, c'est ça ? ou...

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis complètement déréglée, c'est tout. »

Cette soirée entre amis marquait la fin d'une période de travail intensive pour elle et Clarke le savait bien. Elle allaient enfin pouvoir sortir un peu plus souvent, après leurs examens.

Le pouce de Lexa caressait doucement sa joue. Elle était si attentionnée dans ce genre de moments que Clarke était persuadée qu'elle n'avait quitté le lit que pour éviter de la réveiller en se retournant trop à la recherche du sommeil. Elle-même sentait de nouveau ses paupières se fermer, à cause de cette nuit vraiment trop courte. En plus, avec ce petit courant d'air...

« En fait, j'ai vraiment trop froid. Tu retournes dormir avec moi ? »

La brune répondit par un sourire et se leva en dissimulant un bâillement.

Quand elles se glissèrent de nouveau dans le lit, Clarke se pelotonna contre elle et se laissa enlacer avec bonheur. En se rendormant presque instantanément, elle aurait juré que Lexa en faisait de même, nichée dans son cou.

Cette fois, ce furent des bruits confus de voix qui les réveillèrent presque en même temps. Un rayon de soleil brûlait déjà la tempe de Lexa, qui poussa un gémissement endormi en se cramponnant à Clarke, qui, elle, gigotait déjà. Sa prise l'étouffait et elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes. « Paye ton réveil romantique », songea-t-elle en sentant un début de mal de tête gagner son front.

« Lex, laisse-moi respirer. »

L'intéressée grogna sans bouger alors qu'elle essayait d'écarter ses bras.

« Lexa, reprit-elle plus doucement, persuadée qu'elle était toujours endormie.

\- Mmh...

\- Lexa.

\- Non. »

Sa réponse n'avait plus rien de quelqu'un d'endormi. Clarke se retourna vers elle comme elle pouvait et remarqua son sourire taquin.

« Sérieusement, Lex, j'étouffe ! »

Avec un grognement, elle la laissa rouler sur le côté, mais pour mieux se couler sur elle par surprise. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire, immobilisée de nouveau.

« Ma vessie va éclater. »

Surtout que Lexa reposait de tout son poids à cet endroit précis. Celle-ci répondit d'une voix enrouée, tout en commençant à embrasser paresseusement les endroits accessibles de sa clavicule :

« Moi aussi. »

Mais elle ne bougeait pas de sa place pour autant. Alors que la blonde allait protester une nouvelle fois, elle la fit taire d'un baiser autoritaire. Elle était d'humeur particulièrement câline ce matin, comme put le remarquer sa copine en sentant ses mains baladeuse et son oubli total de l'haleine du matin. Une caresse plus insistante se glissa sur son ventre, à laquelle elle répondit en enroulant ses jambes autour de Lexa. Tant pis pour les toilettes.

« J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi... »

Quand elles sortirent de la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après un détour obligé par les toilettes, elles croisèrent Anya qui leur sourit d'un air entendu. C'était l'amie d'enfance de Lexa, légèrement plus âgée qu'elle, mais tout aussi compétitive. Ce matin ressemblait pourtant à une sorte de défaite heureuse, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses cernes lourdes.

Clarke repensa au moment où elle était partie se coucher et où elle l'avait aperçue parmi les derniers survivants d'un énième jeu d'alcool, toujours prête à botter les fesses du premier qui la défiait à Just Dance.

« Bien dormi ? » croassa-t-elle en faisant une pichenette à Lexa en passant.

Elles hochèrent la tête avant de descendre à la cuisine, où les autres s'étaient déjà rassemblés, attirés par une odeur bienvenue de café et de thé. Nyko, Lincoln, Luna, Caris, Atohl... Tout le groupe d'amis de Lexa, dans lequel Clarke avait été acceptée plusieurs mois plus tôt déjà, étaient là, en plus ou moins bon état après la beuverie de la veille. Si Nyko leur adressa un clin d'oeil, aucun ne leur fit de réflexion ou d'allusion. On ne leur avait pas réservé une chambre isolée avec un lit double pour rien.

« Un chocolat, Clarke ? Ou tu préfères une aspirine ? » demanda Luna en posant son verre.

C'était la seule à avoir un air à peu près frais et dispo.

« Je vais juste prendre un verre d'eau, merci. Je meurs de soif. »

Elle ignora les regards malins que s'échangeaient Atohl et Nyko et que Lexa fit cesser en leur donnant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, et se servit un verre. Sa migraine naissante avait étrangement disparu. Elle sourit.

En se retournant, elle remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, sauf ceux de Lexa et Atohl, qui se chamaillaient dans leur coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a fait du bruit ? »

Ils avaient déjà plaisanté sur leur comportement peu discret, mais elle ne savait jamais vraiment si ce n'était que de l'humour, malgré ce que lui répétait Lexa.

« Non, pas cette fois, poupée », lança Anya en entrant avec un peu plus de vêtements que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Clarke s'était bien intégrée à leur petit groupe, mais elle était toujours un peu gênée à l'idée de les déranger. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ceux qui l'appréciaient le plus le montraient justement par ces petites piques au second degré comme celles qu'Anya lançait constamment à Lexa. Lincoln lui avait dit une fois que Lexa n'était pas en reste, mais elle l'avait rarement vue aussi bagarreuse que Lincoln le prétendait. Si elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle changeait de comportement en sa présence (« parce qu'elle est accro », lui avait glissé Atohl dans le dos de l'intéressée), elle aurait du mal à le croire.

Luna roula des yeux en voyant les garçons et Caris chuchoter d'un air surexcité.

« Ils ont parié à votre sujet, hier soir.

\- Parié sur.. ? demanda Lexa en se servant nonchalamment un jus d'orange.

\- Hier soir ou ce matin ? dit Caris en se tournant vers Clarke.

\- … ou les deux ? » lança un Atohl complètement réveillé.

Clarke allait demander de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle comprit à la dernière question. Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son eau.

« Ça va, ça va » rassura-t-elle Luna qui s'était précipitée pour lui taper dans le dos.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez parié ?

\- Vingt, mais c'est pas la question. Hier soir ou ce matin ? Répéta Caris, visiblement attentive.

\- Vingt ? Vingt quoi ?

\- Pardon ?! Vingt dollars ? Intervint Lexa.

\- Nyko, t'es d'accord avec moi, c'est frais, tout ça. Moi je penche pour ce matin. »

Une joyeuse cacophonie emplissait désormais toute la cuisine, provoquant des grimaces du côté de ceux qui subissaient le contrecoup de la soirée. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse, à l'exception d'une Lexa faussement outrée, et de Clarke qui riait aux éclats devant cette scène.

Un peu plus tard, en rangeant la maison à moitié ravagée, Clarke souriait encore jusqu'aux oreilles, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait passer Lexa armée d'un sac poubelle et son air légèrement grognon. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de remue-ménage autour de leur relation, même si la blonde était persuadée qu'elle avait largement de quoi se vanter de ses talents au lit.

Elles avaient réussi à s'en sortir en refusant catégoriquement de répondre ou même de donner un quelconque indice, et ils avaient fini par abandonner, en apparence du moins, parce que Clarke aurait juré entendre Caris et Anya se rappeler en chuchotant le déroulement des faits de la nuit. Elle, ça l'amusait plus que ça ne la gênait. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de la jolie brune qui vidait la table basse de ses bouteilles vide devant elle.

En passant jeter quelques gobelets, Clarke déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qui eut au moins le mérite de dérider son front.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à ranger le salon au rythme de la radio que Lincoln avait rallumée après le petit déjeuner et contre les protestations étouffées d'Atohl.

En croisant Luna et son air éternellement sérieux pour aller chercher un balais, Clarke se sentit appelée :

« Par contre, chuchota Luna avec un air soucieux, il va falloir que tu sois franche avec moi sur un point. »

La blonde sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentit inquiète.

« Bien sûr, sur quoi ? »

Luna s'assura d'un coup d'œil que personne ne les écoutait et ménagea un silence avant de se pencher vers elle :

« C'était bien hier soir, hein ? »

Le soulagement et le comique de la situation lancèrent Clarke dans un nouveau fou rire. Même Luna s'y était mise, avec son expression de sévérité parfaitement maîtrisée !

Elle secoua la tête, toujours riant, en signe de dénégation, et la vit prendre un air déçu devant son refus de répondre. Mais en s'éloignant avec son balais pour s'occuper de la cuisine, la blonde lui jeta avec un sourire :

« Perdu ! »

Elle put l'entendre murmurer un « zut » de dépit.


	8. Début de crise - Bellarke et Lexa

**Maison des Blake, 22h38 :**

Clarke s'écria d'un coup :

« Je ne suis pas un jouet, Bellamy ! Et surtout pas une de tes poules ! »

Furieuse, elle décida de tourner les talons et préféra s'en aller plutôt que de se lancer sur un terrain de dispute houleux. A cet instant, la seule chose dont elle avait envie était d'entendre la voix de l'autre moitié de sa vie, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était plus sage de le planter là pour calmer le jeu.

Elle sortit donc du salon pour monter dans une des chambres, sous le regard décontenancé de Bellamy.

Celui-ci avait été sur le point de démarrer une bagarre en l'entendant cracher sa dernière phrase, et, s'il s'était écouté, il se serait levé de son fauteuil pour l'obliger à le confronter. Mais après quelques secondes passées à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu, il s'aperçut que sa colère s'était évanouie avec elle. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver vraiment comme ça, ni de retomber aussi vite.

Il baissa le volume de la télévision et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Ce qui l'avait instantanément rendu dingue, curieusement, était la mention de ses « poules ». Ce n'était pas le refus de Clarke de ce soir ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, bien sûr. Jamais il ne l'aurait forcée à quoi que ce fût. Là où il avait merdé, par contre, c'était quand il avait continué à insister par jeu sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas non plus la tête à ça. Pourtant, tout semblait normal, quelques minutes auparavant. Ils étaient partis pour passer une bonne soirée, tranquillement installés dans le canapé, et entièrement seuls, pour une fois.

Avec tout ça, son envie était retombée, et il se sentit bête. Cette sensation rare lui était très désagréable, et il se surprit à passer en revue tous ses souvenirs récents des événements pour déterminer ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il se revoyait avachi contre Clarke devant la télé, à discuter de tout et de rien, puis sa tentative de faire monter un peu la température, qu'elle avait gentiment déclinée. Encore un peu d'insistance, et le ton était rapidement monté. C'était tout.

Il brûlait d'envie d'aller la voir, voire de s'excuser pour vite oublier tout ça, mais même en oubliant sa fierté, il n'était pas question de monter avant de savoir où il avait bien pu se planter. Elle ne manquait pas de patience, d'habitude. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun indice.

En fait, il avait bien envie de demander conseil à la seule personne au monde capable de l'aiguiller, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une très mauvaise idée.

Clarke raccrocha avec un soupir et un vague sentiment de honte. Elle n'aurait jamais dû appeler Lexa. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Y avait-il une seule possibilité pour que ça soit une bonne idée ? Elle n'avait jamais le réflexe de partager ses problèmes d'habitude, encore moins avec des gens non concernés. Et là... là il s'agissait de Bellamy et Lexa, les deux parties de sa vie qu'elle essayait constamment d'éloigner le plus possible ! Et déjà qu'elle se sentait coupable lorsqu'elle parlait de l'un à l'autre...

Et elle avait appelé Lexa pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Quant à Lexa...

Lexa avait été adorable.

Elle aurait pu en profiter et enfoncer son potentiel rival encore plus, même si ce n'était pas son genre. Elle aurait pu s'agacer à son tour et refuser d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec leurs histoires. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Elle s'était contentée d'écouter en silence et de poser quelques questions à une Clarke désorientée et hésitant entre la rage et les larmes.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils. Toutes ses réactions, avec un peu de recul, lui semblaient disproportionnées. Heureusement, à un point silencieux de la conversation, elle s'était brusquement calmée et avait réalisé l'absurdité de la situation. L'appel lui-même était au moins un énorme manque de respect envers Lexa, et ne pouvait mener à rien. Alors elle s'était excusée précipitamment et lui avait dit qu'elle allait arrêter de la déranger et raccrocher. Après une courte pause, la voix apaisante de Lexa lui avait répondu simplement qu'elle ne la dérangeait pas, et qu'elle pouvait la rappeler n'importe quand si elle en avait besoin. Et immédiatement après avoir pressé le bouton de son téléphone, Clarke s'était retrouvée seule avec sa culpabilité.

Elle se sentait bête. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu attendre de ce genre d'impulsion ? Est-ce que Lexa ne serait pas en colère, ou triste, ou Dieu savait quoi après ça ? Elle en avait parfaitement le droit : même si elle lui avait assuré le contraire des dizaines de fois, Clarke sentait que la situation générale n'était pas idéale pour elle. Cet appel stupide ne pourrait en aucun cas ne pas avoir de conséquence. Et puis une dispute avec Bellamy suffisait ; quel besoin avait-elle eu d'y mêler Lexa ?

 **Chambre de Lexa, 22h54 :**

 _Elle avait besoin de réconfort._ C'était ce qu'une petite voix soufflait à la brune devant l'écran toujours allumé de son portable. Elle ne voulait pas trop croire à cette folle idée que Clarke l'ait momentanément préférée à Bellamy, mais aucune autre explication ne lui venait. Elle avait semblé agitée de manière inhabituelle au téléphone et cela l'inquiétait un peu, surtout en comparaison avec ce qu'elle lui avait décrit de la scène.

Apparemment, il avait été un peu trop insistant, elle avait réagi un peu trop vivement, et hop, début de crise. Elle ne pensait pas que la réalité objective fût si différente : si jamais elle avait éprouvé ne fut-ce qu'un doute quant à l'intégrité de Bellamy, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de la partager avec lui, pour commencer. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner ce dont il était capable à présent, d'abord parce qu'elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois, et puis surtout par ce que Clarke lui racontait. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était sa réaction à elle, qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Mais dans ce genre d'état, il ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses. C'était pourquoi pendant l'appel elle s'était efforcée de parler peu et de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir calmement. La meilleure solution serait sûrement d'attendre.

 **Salon des Blake, 22h56 :**

Bellamy était partagé entre deux forts sentiments de honte. Le pouce au-dessus de son écran de téléphone, il se demandait s'il valait mieux risquer Clarke ou sa fierté, risquer de tenter d'arranger les choses à l'aveuglette ou de compliquer la situation.

Son honneur était de toute façon perdu ; sur une impulsion, il appuya sur l'écran, et sélectionna « Capitaine Guimauve » dans la liste.

Quand le téléphone de Lexa vibra une nouvelle fois et qu'elle fouilla dans ses draps à sa recherche, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à voir s'y afficher un message d'une autre personne que Clarke, et encore moins de Bellamy. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » pensa-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé son numéro sauf une fois peut-être, pour lui demander d'aller chercher Clarke, qui n'avait plus de batterie, à sa place.

Là, il lui demandait si leur blonde avait des problèmes en ce moment. _Soit._

Elle tapa à la va-vite une réponse négative et ajouta par honnêteté qu'elle venait aussi de l'appeler. Elle ne demanda pas sa version des faits : s'il la contactait, c'était qu'il devait être aussi paumé qu'elles.

 _C'était une mauvaise idée, désolé,_ reçut-elle.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, il ajouta :

 _Je voudrais pas t'obliger à prendre parti._

Ça l'ennuyait ; _qu'était-elle supposée faire ou dire, là ?_ Et puis sans se mentir, les problèmes de Bellamy lui étaient assez indifférents. Mais elle repensa au souffle erratique de Clarke au téléphone, et décida de mettre son ego de côté cinq minutes, sans aller jusqu'à ménager le brun avec des tournures de phrases complaisantes.

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais ça a l'air idiot. Débrouillez-vous un peu._

Elle faillit rajouter « J'ai pas signé pour ça », mais en fait, si, elle avait signé. C'était un accord tacite dans leur petit arrangement, que ça allait certainement amener des problèmes. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient pourtant bien géré leurs différentes relations.

Avec un léger soupir, elle envoya un second message :

 _Va la voir._

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon, mais elle espéra que le silence de Bellamy indiquait bien qu'il avait décidé de suivre son conseil.

 **Maison des Blake, 23h08 :**

Après un court temps de réflexion, Bellamy s'était levé et dirigé vers les escaliers. Il s'était souvenu sans savoir pourquoi de la vieille menace de mort de Lexa, qui lui semblait rôder derrière ses SMS, mais, la prenant peu au sérieux, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'il s'était levé.

Non, elle avait tout simplement raison : peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé ou sa colère déjà évanouie, Clarke n'était pas bien. Et s'il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi, la seule chose à faire était de le lui demander.

En arrivant à l'étage, il n'hésita qu'une seconde en parcourant le couloir du regard. La vague idée qu'il avait qu'elle ne se serait pas réfugiée dans sa chambre fut confirmée par la vue de sa porte fermée, et de celle, entrouverte, de la chambre d'Octavia. Il n'en émanait qu'une faible lumière, et aucun bruit. En entrant doucement sans frapper, il avisa la silhouette de la blonde affalée moitié sur le lit, moitié par terre, sur les peluches et coussins éparpillés que sa sœur gardait amassés là. Seule une lampe était allumée près d'elle, et elle ne bougeait pas, recroquevillée de manière inconfortable de dos à l'entrée.

Pris d'un fort attendrissement, il approcha le plus silencieusement possible pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie, malgré sa position visiblement inconfortable. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et son sommeil agité il lui semblait l'entendre gémir un peu à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

« Clarke », appela-t-il très bas.

« Mmh...

\- Clarke, tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça.

\- Bellamy ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix usée sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui. »

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage à moitié endormi.

« Je suis désolée », marmonna-t-elle de manière presque indistincte.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit pleinement consciente, mais répondit quand même, en la voyant entrouvrir les yeux :

« Non. _Je_ suis désolé, princesse. »

Et comme elle se retourna vers lui en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, parmi lesquelles il entendit au moins « dormir », il la prit dans ses bras le plus doucement possible. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de lui et se nicha instinctivement dans son cou, et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, pour l'installer un peu plus confortablement dans son grand lit double.


	9. Je suis sûre d'une chose - Clexa

Cette fois, l'après-midi serait une sorte de « Netflix and chill », un rituel abondamment pourvu de la malbouffe que Clarke adorait. Avec Lexa, elles étaient donc chez elle, confortablement pelotonnées dans son canapé devant un épisode de « Ma Famille D'abord », et entourées d'une ribambelle d'emballages plus ou moins vides de pop-corn, mashmallows et bonbons divers. Mais après quelques temps, elles s'étaient vite désintéressées de ce qui se disait à l'écran pour pouvoir mieux suivre leur conversation.

En effet, malgré ses multiples précautions apparentes, Lexa tenait absolument à reparler de l'épisode de la semaine précédente, sans toutefois en avoir l'air. Après un échange banal, sur les cours, le job de Lexa et autres futilités sans intérêt, Clarke avait glissé d'un air indifférent qu'elle voyait moins Bellamy en ce moment.

« Mais je ne dois pas beaucoup lui manquer. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un air indifférent, apparemment absorbée par un nouveau rebondissement dans l'épisode. Mais cela eut pour effet d'en arracher complètement Lexa, qui se tourna vers elle :

« Comment ça ? »

La blonde sembla réfléchir une seconde puis haussa les épaules.

« Il est toujours entouré de filles. S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y en aura bien une – voire deux ou trois en même temps – pour satisfaire monsieur. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton nonchalant, mais ça sonnait faux. Elles savaient très bien toutes les deux ce que Clarke entendait par « quoi que ce soit », et il était étrange que cette idée de Bellamy se réfugiant dans le lit d'autres filles lui parut si égal.

Son hermétisme agaça légèrement Lexa, qui avait l'impression de se heurter à cette coque de protection depuis déjà une semaine, ce qui était assez inhabituel, étant donné qu'elles n'avaient pas de secrets l'une pour l'autre d'ordinaire. Mais une fois de plus, elle s'obligea à rester patiente. _Qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas en fait très touchée par cette sale situation ?_ Elle l'avait déjà vue de nombreuses fois se refermer pour éviter de souffrir. Si c'était encore le cas, elle marchait sur des œufs.

Elle changea légèrement de position dans le canapé pour pouvoir se pencher vers elle. D'une voix infiniment douce, et tout en posant sa main sur le bras de Clarke, elle demanda :

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Celle-ci cligna des yeux sans répondre, puis elle tourna enfin son visage vers elle. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es stressée, en ce moment ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai... l'impression que... j'ai peur que tout s'écroule... »

Elle avait articulé cela avec difficulté, les coins de sa bouche se tordant douloureusement sous le coup de l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle renifla un peu et se frotta les yeux, agacée par ses larmes. Inquiète mais patiente, Lexa attendait tout en lui caressant machinalement la cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est... par rapport à toi, j'ai... toujours peur de trop te demander, et puis... Octavia et Raven, je leur mens en permanence, et... »

Sa voix était à présent hachée, même si elle luttait de tout son possible pour ne pas craquer complètement.

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ma mère est de plus en plus désagréable. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en songeant au caractère de plus en plus insatisfait d'Abby, en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- On se dispute de plus en plus souvent, j'ai presque peur de l'appeler. Elle m'a encore reproché de ne pas avoir passé le Nouvel An avec eux... J'ai peur qu'on finisse par se fâcher définitivement... »

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots pour de bon. Où qu'elle se tourne, la situation lui semblait périlleuse, et sa fatigue nerveuse commençait à peser lourdement.

Ne sachant quoi répondre face à cette brusque explosion, Lexa la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. La gorge nouée à cause du simple fait déchirant que Clarke pleurait, elle caressait lentement sa tête en la berçant légèrement. Elle voyait bien que le stress l'envahissait de toutes part, et la cause principale en était certainement leur situation de trio. Si la culpabilité avait semblé la quitter définitivement, la blonde en était en fait rongée, au point de ne plus même pouvoir les voir sans se sentir responsable du plus petit incident de parcours.

« Je suis désolée, Lexa. »

Cette simple phrase déclencha une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

« Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Je voulais pas te demander autant...

\- Shhh... Mais non, tu ne me demandes rien du tout.

\- Je veux pas t'obliger à rester, si tu veux plus de tout ça... » acheva Clarke en s'écartant un peu pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Eeeh, répliqua-t-elle avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr, que je veux rester ! On a déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, je... »

Lexa hésita un seconde, le temps d'écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de Clarke, puis elle reprit :

« Je suis dingue de toi, et tu le sais. »

L'intéressée esquissa un pauvre sourire avant que son apparence de détresse ne reprenne rapidement le dessus.

« On s'était mises d'accord : ça ne me dérange pas, que tu voies Bellamy. C'est avec cette personne-là, que je veux être celle qui n'a pas peur de s'attacher à différentes personnes en même temps. Parce que je sais que tu es pleine... d'amour, et que si tu ne te contentes pas de peu, ce n'est pas par caprice. »

Ses larmes avaient un peu cessé de couler, et elle tenta d'émettre une objection que Lexa balaya d'un geste.

« Si tu me demandes d'être égoïste je te répondrai que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et c'est vrai, je le pense, Clarke. Et... et si tu veux tout savoir, à chaque fois que je t'entends te répandre en excuses à propos de ce « sacrifice » que tu me demandes, j'ai presque envie de te crier dessus. »

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa tandis qu'elle repensait à tous ces moments où la culpabilité qui dévorait Clarke lui avait semblé si absurde.

« Et c'est vrai ! Une fois, j'aurais bien aimé te gifler pour avoir dit des choses aussi stupides. Tu n'as pas compris que je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, avec toi ? Merde, j'ai jamais été aussi loin de vouloir l'exclusivité avec une fille, parce que cette situation est très bien comme elle est ! »

Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, à tenter de mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke, toute cette joie qu'elle lui avait apporté alors qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface, toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait éprouvé en se sentant progressivement sortir du gouffre, et toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait lorsque celle-ci semblait aussi convaincue qu'elle n'était qu'une contrainte pour elle, un fardeau égocentrique et pourri-gâté.

Tout en écoutant cette déclaration, Clarke avait porté la main à ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, ni sentir de nouvelles larmes dévaler ses joues trempées.

Elle avait une certaine idée du tableau de chasse de Lexa, et surtout de ce à quoi elle pouvait largement prétendre. Il suffisait de voir la réalité en face : elle était extrêmement belle, tout le monde s'accordait là-dessus, sûre d'elle et ambitieuse, mais aussi infiniment douce et intelligente, ce qu'elle ne laissait voir qu'à ses rares amis proches, et à elle, Clarke. Celle-ci avait toujours ce sentiment mêlé d'admiration et de fierté quand elle prenait conscience de sa chance, et avait quelquefois du mal à en comprendre la raison.

Mais il était clair que la contrainte qu'était leur situation de trio avait fini par s'effacer ; si la chose avait été étrange et un peu source de malaise au début, Lexa semblait complètement sincère lorsqu'elle affirmait que cela ne la dérangeait plus du tout. Elles avaient franchi un cap et la blonde, gonflée de reconnaissance, commença à se demander si elle n'avait en effet plus aucune vraie raison de se rendre malade. Ses soucis étaient moindres, par rapport à quelques années auparavant. Il ne s'agissait que de petits conflits avec sa mère, d'un malaise persistant et visiblement sans raison d'être quant à Bellamy et Lexa, et d'une cachotterie aisément réparable auprès de ses deux meilleures amies.

Et Lexa était là, le regard plein d'attention et un sourire rassurant après ses derniers aveux.

Clarke se sentit soudain mieux, du moins assez pour formuler correctement une phrase :

« Je t'aime », répondit-elle simplement.

Après un quart de seconde de surprise hésitante, puis un sourire ému jusqu'aux larmes, Lexa l'embrassa avec fougue en retour.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement » se répétait Clarke intérieurement sans pouvoir le dire clairement à force de baisers.

Cette soudaine mise en mot de ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment pour la brune, presque depuis leurs premiers contacts, et qui n'avait cessé de croître à mesure qu'elle réalisait quel genre de personne fabuleuse elle était, sembla lever comme un poids de sa poitrine. Le soulagement la faisait rire et pleurer à la fois, un peu comme Lexa, dont elle aurait juré apercevoir le coin des yeux mouillé entre les mèches de cheveux et leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient entre leurs visages.

Elles riaient et pleuraient tout à la fois sans cesser de s'étreindre fort.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand leur fièvre se fut un peu calmée, leurs rires nerveux dissipés et les larmes de Clarke presque envolées, la tête de cette dernière était revenue se poser sur les genoux de Lexa, qu'elle caressait d'une manière distraite. Avec un sourire, elle lança :

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

Lexa répondit du tac-au-tac :

« Il paraît, oui. »

Clarke réprima un petit rire mouillé et se blottit contre elle, apaisée. Elle se souvenait, en le ressentant toujours aussi fort, de cet agréable serrement de cœur qui la prenait souvent face à un geste, un regard de la brune, et se fit encore, pour la dixième fois peut-être, cette promesse indéfectible qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Parce que c'était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes, après tout, de pouvoir blesser Lexa sans y faire attention. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer cela, parce qu'elle la connaissait si bien à présent, à force de remarquer insensiblement toutes ses petites attentions, de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée – rares étaient ceux qui comprenaient à quel point Clarke aussi était très observatrice-, qu'elle ne pouvait détacher de son esprit l'idée qu'elle ne méritait décidément pas celle qui avait décidé si obstinément de partager sa vie.

« Mais, ajouta doucement Lexa, si c'est vraiment la cas, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait y prétendre. »


End file.
